Vodka Delight
by PinkBlackWhite
Summary: Russia takes Latvia out for a drink. Violence and Smut seperately! and Alcoholism Particlularly Vodka, if you haven't noticed . RussiaxLatvia LOVE. OOCness?


**Yay!! This is my first Hetalia fic, so please review! Yes, this is my OTP: Latvia x Russia. (sigh, I Just love them together. Look at the Beauty and the Beastness of it all!) I did this during school today, was thinking maybe it would take 2 pages in my notebook but then, I ended up writing six pages. (Sweatdrop) originally it had human and country names, but now I made it into just country names. :D**

**I always thought this couple needs more lurve. It's all rape! C'mon, people, Ivan ain't that horrible! But I always thought if Ivan wanted to rape one of the Baltic brothers, Raivis would be his prey. I mean, he's so innocent and cute looking, so it makes sense if Ivan decides to fix that, ne?**

**My friend told me, "You only write fluff! I demand LEMON!". So I said fine, I'll do it, but don't mind if I mess it up. (Boohoo what happened to my pure heart? ;__; ) Curse you Rin!**

**And if you're thinking that Raivis doesn't drink alcohol, beware! It states on the Hetalia Wiki that Raivis likes alcohol. Hmm... reminds me of Ayase.**

**Also, I have a plotline for a new fic about South America, so can anybody gimme some pointers? Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

**Warning: Heavy OOCness, alchohol, violence that should never be encouraged and suffocating fluff! ^^ **

**Rating: M. (Ehehehe)**

**Vodka Delight**

"LATVIA~!" A cheerful voice called into the huge mansion. It could be heard echoing off the walls, and both Estonia and Lithuania flinched while Latvia, who was in the laundry room at that time, quaked in his boots. Whenever the Russian called out for the Baltic Brothers, the results never came out really well.

The door burst open, and poor Latvia almost died of a heart attack. Slowly, the boy turned around to meet the gaze of the tall man with wet violet-coloured eyes.

Russia's cheeks and nose were flushed from the biting cold that was winter, and his lips were worn in a brilliant smile. Latvia shuddered, awaiting his fate.

"Little Latvia," Russia cooed, and Latvia's lower lip began to tremble. "I found this excellent bar while I was wandering the streets today, and I just knew you have to go there with me. Since," Russia chuckled. "I heard you are fonder of alcohol than your brothers are, da?" His eyes twinkled.

Latvia willed his facial muscles to move, managing a timid smile. "B-but sir, I'm too young to go out d-drinking, and Lithuania—"

"Nonsense!" sang Russia. "What's a little drink to keep you warm in these cold nights any harm? And I'm sure your brothers won't mind if I steal you for a little while, da?"

The Latvian mumbled some more irrelevant excuses, but Russia only waved them away. "Come now, Latvia. It's just some fun... I only wish to spend time with you. I've missed your company."

Latvia most certainly did not miss the Russian. In fact, the tyrant's absence was a blessing to the young boy. "I-I..." Oh, how he wished his brothers were here to give him a hint on what to say! He was often accused by them for saying things that pique Russia's anger. "Well, sir..."

Russia only smiled, and took Latvia's stuttering as an acceptance of his invitation.

**XxXxHetalia(chibi voice)xXxX**

Latvia could barely keep up with Russia's large strides. He tucked his little hands under his arms in an effort to keep them warm. Crunching the snow underneath his boots faster, the little boy trudged beside Russia, who was whistling a jolly tune.

"Something wrong, Latvia?"

"N-Nothing, sir. Just the cold."

Russia smiled, his eyes crinkling into crescents. Russia loosened the scarf around his neck. Latvia's eyes widened. Russia never parted with his scarf! Was he going to--!?

Latvia's face and neck was smothered in a cosy warmth. Looking up, he realised that Russia hadn't gave him his scarf—not entirely: half of the long scarf hung snugly on Russia's neck, while the other part was wound securely around Latvia, tying them together. It was as if a connection was bestowed, and Russia slowed down his pace, willing Latvia to keep up with him. A feeling of calm spread itself within Latvia.

**Fluff again.**

**XxXxHetalia!xXxX**

The bar was dimly lit. Latvia's eyes had trouble adjusting, but Russia seemed to manoeuvre his way effortlessly.

It was crowded too. Raucous laughter and rowdy calls crashed into Latvia's ears. If not for his hand clasped firmly in Russia's, he was sure he would've been lost in the mass of bodies.

Russia dragged Latvia into a small booth. A single candle burned feebly, but Latvia cupped his hands near it, relishing the warmth. Russia scowled, and the young boy reeled back in shock, but a gloved hand grasped his wrists tightly and pulled it forwards.

"No need for that," the Russian murmured gently, his face softening. "_I _can warm them up for you." And he brought the pale hands to his lips, kissing the palm of one and the back of the other. Lavender eyes bore into Latvia's, their depths glittering with some unknown desire.

Latvia blushed, a million questions shooting through his mind, demanding to be answered. Questions like why Russia was kissing his hands, why was he being stared at in such a hungry way, what was the Russian's purpose for bringing him here.

Just before Russia opened his mouth to say something, a young man, dressed attractively in attire inappropriate for winter, stood by their table, a smile plastered onto his face. Flipping open a notepad and clicking a pen he had in his hands, he said, "Welcome, may I take your order?"

Russia ordered a vodka for himself and a gin for Latvia. Latvia's eyes widened. Gin? Wasn't that too strong? Sure, Latvia had a taste for alcoholic drinks, but mostly he drank wine or champagne. Still, he said nothing, afraid of upsetting Russia.

"Would you like anything else, sir?" the waiter winked seductively. Was Latvia imagining the double innuendo the waiter was hinting?

Russia gestured towards the young boy sitting across him. "There's no need." This threw Latvia into a state of even heavier confusion.

The waiter frowned. "Excuse me, sir, but doesn't he seem..._a tad bit young _for this place?" Latvia's eyes widened.

At this, Russia laughed, slowly getting up. He was a good few feet taller than the waiter, and he placed emphasis on the fact by straightening his back. He was now truly towering over the waiter, who gulped. Russia smiled, his teeth glistening even in the dim light.

"Well now, don't let's be unreasonable." A malignant glint was seen flashing in Russia's eyes. "You know, I have two options here: I can either tip your employer that a sixteen year old _boy_ had lied his age to work here, or," his voice fell like velvet to Latvia's ears. "I could peel you skin to flesh, flesh to bones." Russia lifted a hand, still gloved, and wriggled his fingers, smiling all the time.

The waiter (and Latvia) was well and truly shaking now. "I-I-I'll be back w-with the drinks, s-sir!" and he scurried back into the crowd.

Russia fell back onto the leather seat with a sigh of relief, followed by a merry chuckle. "For a second there, I thought we'd be kicked out!"

Latvia nodded, his mind still lingering on what had just occurred. Letting his gaze wonder, they fell upon the many customers of the bar.

At first, Latvia couldn't pinpoint what exactly was unusual about the place. I mean, it was just an ordinary bar, right? Just some people getting drunk and flirting with each other...

Then Latvia saw that the bar had absolutely no women in sight. None! And the men, they were... kissing! Latvia's jaw fell open in shock. Why are _m-men _kissing each other? Then, Latvia's cheeks flushed dark and hot when he realised that some men were dancing about on some sort of mini-stage on poles, and some where even dancing on some customer's laps. To his horror, Latvia discovered what this place actually was; _a gay bar!!! _

"M-Mr Russia..." the tall man looked at Latvia with eager eyes. "I-i think we've entered the wrong bar..."

Russia grinned. "Of course not! I picked this bar out specifically for this little 'date' of ours."

Latvia's lips parted, surprise at the word _date._ Then he let out a squeak when he felt warm calves pressing against his own.

The Russian's smile was coy as he leaned in to caress the boy's cheek, the same look of desire from before glowing in his eyes. "And I'm not going to let you off easy tonight, my little _malchik._ No, I've been waiting for far too long."

The waiter arrived then, carrying their drinks. Russia cleared his throat, clearly irritated at being interrupted. But Latvia saw what he thought was a fat tip passed slyly to the waiter.

"Drink up, love." Latvia did as he was told, gulping down the liquor gratefully: he had a feeling he was in for one hell of a night, and right now the gin felt damn good.

**Well, how is it? Pretty OOC, ne?**

Latvia had absolutely no control over his body as he felt himself being propped against Russia's large frame. He sat on the Russian's lap, his mind completely befuddled. A hand snaked its way to his waist, and the boy giggled.

Part of his mind that, despite being intoxicated, was still rational, shouted _Why oh why did I have to take that drink? _The gin had then passed to cocktails, then a few martinis, and then a tequila shot... or was it two? Latvia was amazed at how much alcohol he could take. Anyway, before he knew it, a hand was creeping up his thighs, and before his bottom could touch the leather of the seat next to Russia, he was being lifted into strong arms.

Now, being sexually harassed all over but not caring, Latvia glanced down, then gasped as he noticed the Russian's glass. It was almost full!

"Russsssiiaaa" his voice slurred. "Aren't you going to finish your vodka?" he hiccupped cutely at the end of the sentence, eyeing the glass.

Russia grabbed the cup and brought it to Latvia's lips. " Not really. Why don't you have it?"

"Really?" the boy turned around to face Russia. Russia nodded, and Latvia beamed.

After taking a huge swig of the substance, Latvia asked another question. "But don't you love vodka?"

"I do, but you look as if you want it more than I do. I have plenty of bottles of vodka at home. Besides," he smiled. "doesn't it feel good?"

Latvia measured the burning in his throat. Deciding he liked it, he gulped another mouthful of the drink. "It feels great!"

Russia smiled. "Good." He motioned to the waiter for another bottle.

**XxXxHetalia!xXxX**

Some... bottles of vodka later (Latvia couldn't remember.), Russia got up and set Latvia on his feet.

"Can you walk? Or do you need me to carry you?"

Latvia tested a few steps. Deciding he could, he nodded, and after Russia paid the bill, they set for the exit, Latvia clumsily.

When they were near, though, Latvia squeaked when he felt a hand slap his butt.

Turning around, he spotted a man grinning lecherously at him, and a dark blush stained Latvia's cheeks.

Russia, seeing all that had transpired, fiercely grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"I don't like people touching what's mine." He growled.

The pervert scowled, kicking his legs. Russia merely gave him a hard punch to his face, breaking his nose. Blood trickled.

The man's buddies had stopped their activities and had got up to help their friend. Unfortunately for them, Russia hurled the man to them as if he were no lighter than a tennis ball. They howled in agony on the floor, and one grabbed a bottle and cracked it against a chair, the sharp edges proving a lethal weapon. Latvia shouted for Russia to watch out. The fight had attracted some many spectators, and the workers were yelling for them to stop, though too scared for their own safety to step into the hazard zone, while many customers cheered them on.

Russia grabbed a chair and whacked it hard against the one holding the bottle, and then on the head of another two, bringing it down hard enough for the wood to splinter. Cursing, he kicked the bottle away, then kicked the faces or stomachs of the people writhing in pain on the floor. Russia stomped on the hand that had touched Latvia, crushing the bones. The crowd went wild. Latvia hurried to Russia's side.

Straightening up, he surveyed the damage done. "Well, nothing of importance was destroyed," Russia smiled, wide and non-chalant, one could say even happy. "I'll pay for the chair, though." And he passed one of the dumbfounded workers some money. Wrapping an arm securely around Latvia and once more entwining them together with the scarf, they left, Latvia still shocked from the fight.

He let himself be led, but the route was unfamiliar. Soon, a confused Latvia was stepping in front of a lobby desk, Russia checking in.

"Russia, s-sir." Latvia hiccupped, still drunk, albeit shaken. He tugged on the sleeve of Russia's coat. "Why are we coming here? –hic- Lithuania and Estonia would worry if we're not home..."

Russia glanced down, pressing an elevator button. "Why? Because the house is too far, and I don't have the strength to restrain myself much longer." Thus saying, he bent down and kissed Latvia passionately, pinning the boy against the steel of the elevator wall.

As luck would have it, the elevator didn't stop once on their way to their floor, and Russia brushed his tongue against Latvia's mouth, asking for entrance. The boy, overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through his body, allowed the tongue to explore his mouth, letting it ravish his roof before finally twirling with his tongue.

When the _ding_ of the elevators signalled their arrival, and the doors slid open silently, Russia lifted Latvia into his arms and found their room, sliding the key card with urgency.

Once inside, Latvia's mouth was once again ravished, and he felt the cool rustle of sheets beneath his back. The buttons on his coat were hastily popped open, and it wasn't before long Latvia found himself topless, his clothes strewn across the room. Russia had removed his coat, too, and was now on all fours over Latvia, a wide smirk on his face.

Latvia felt something cool and hard pressing against his cheek. He turned, and saw that Russia had set a small bottle of vodka beside his face. The Latvian immediately reached for it, but Russia stopped his fingers.

"No, no." Russia said in a sing-song voice, wagging the index finger of the hand curled around Latvia's. "If you want it, you have to do something for me first." And he sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for Latvia to stand in front of him. Latvia complied.

Russia put a hand onto Latvia's shoulders, pushing it. Latvia slid to his knees in front of the Russian. The hand on his shoulder rose to his hair, and guided his face gently towards the Russian's crotch.

Hesitantly, Latvia looked up, confused. The Russian's eyes were burning now. "You know what to do." He whispered huskily.

Latvia lifted a tentative finger to the front of his pants, but was stopped again. "With your mouth."

Latvia gulped, shaking his head vehemently, but the fingers on his hair tightened. Feeling resigned, he brought himself closer, nuzzling his face against the place. Russia moaned.

Gripping the zipper tightly between his teeth, Latvia brought it down, the ripping sound exciting the Russian even more. Pulling Russia's pants and underwear down, he gasped when he saw how _huge _and erect he was. His breath hitching, Latvia started when he felt a light nudging on his lips.

Parting his lips lightly, something hot intruded Latvia's mouth as it entered. There was a buzzing sensation on his taste buds.

Russia was in ecstasy. All he could feel was the pair of rosy soft lips wrapped around his cock. Not wanting to choke the boy, but wishing for him to continue, he patted the Latvia's head slightly, bringing it back and forth. The boy wrapped a small hand where his lips could not reach, and slowly, he bobbed his head and slid his fingers up and down, his lips and fingers bumping together when they met in the centre.

To the Russian, it was maddening. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he whispered instructions to the boy to use his tongue. When Latvia did, running it on the underside and twirling it on the tip, it wasn't long before Russia came with a shuddering breath.

Latvia pulled back, the cum choking him. He coughed lightly, but a finger on his lips stopped him from spitting it out. "Swallow." He did, some of it leaking out and trickling down his chin.

Russia, satisfied, grinned. "Now it's your turn, da?" Lifting the boy to his arms, he spread him on the bed once more and proceeded to kiss the boy everywhere, leaving marks on his collarbone, chest, and stomach.

"You're mine now, Latvia." Russia cooed playfully, running a finger on the trail of love bites on Latvia's chest and nibbling on his earlobe. "Oh, what's this? Your already hard here?" he brushed a hand against a nipple. Latvia moaned.

"You like that, don't you?" he made a circling motion around the sensitive skin. Latvia moaned even more. "Answer me, Latvia." The young boy nodded, his honey coloured curls rubbing against his cheeks. Russia pecked his lips and slid his face to Latvia's narrow chest, teasing him by dancing light kisses on it before finally taking the nipple into his mouth. Russia reached another finger up and pinched the other one, making Latvia squirm in pleasure. Nipping it, Russia lifted his face and blowed on the glistening pink bud before moving on to its twin.

"Nng--! R-russia..." a hand snaked its way into Latvia's pants, grasping his member. It began stroking him, the pace quickening. "AH! Hah-! Oh—"

"That's right, sing for me, little Latvia. Your voice excites me." It was Russia's voice, thick and heavy with lust and desire, that drove Latvia to his climax. Every nerve was a live wire, every inch of skin was on fire as the creamy substance spilled, and Latvia threw his head back and gave a loud cry of pleasure.

Latvia panted heavily, his heart beating as if it would break free from his ribcage. Russia spread his legs open and a sharp pain shot up Latvia's back as something entered him.

"Sshh..." Russia soothed, kissing away the tears which had spilled onto Latvia's flushed cheeks. "Relax, Latvia, or this is going to hurt more." He waited for a few moments before adding a second finger. Latvia squeezed his eyes shut, the tears streaming fiercely down his face.

The fingers scissored, widening his entrance, before they disappeared. Latvia breathed a sigh of relief before it turned into a sharp sob when something much bigger replaced Russia's fingers.

Russia waited for Latvia to adjust, brushing the damp locks of hair away from the face. He stared down at Latvia lovingly, softly tracing the features, kissing his lids, nose, cheeks and lips. He was so delicate, so adorable, so precious. Latvia opened his blue, blue eyes and saw the look of tenderness on Russia face. Russia smiled. "I'll be gentle." He assured the boy. Then he moved.

The sting subsided and the friction turned into something else. Latvia moaned when he felt heat surging through him... it was pleasure. Russia's thrusts were strictly careful, controlled. Latvia's hips bucked to meet them. Oh, it was as if a door had opened to the boy and he was in a whole new world... a place filled with desires that was deeply hidden within Latvia, and he realised he wanted more.

Latvia's hips moved faster, and he struggled to say something... the words wouldn't form on his tongue, and Latvia's needs became more urgent. "R-Russia..."

"What's wrong, _malchik?_ You look like you aren't enjoying this."

"I-I..." Latvia whimpered, willing Russia to understand. Then Russia gave another thrust, this one hard and strong, and Latvia gasped, "_Yes." _

Russia narrowed his eyes. He gave another strong thrust, and another, watching Latvia's reactions. Latvia flung his head to the side, teeth biting his lips to keep his cried from being heard.

"I see..." Russia said, repeating the action. "So you like it a little rough, don't you, Latvia?"

A sound ripped from Latvia's throat, but he nodded his head, _yes! _Russia smirked, pulling out and flipping Latvia on his stomach. Entering him again, Russia's movement were rougher, more wild. Latvia arched his back, voicing his pleasure in sounds that Russia's ears eagerly drank.

When Russia hit Latvia's sweet spot, the boy saw white. Russia angled himself, hitting it again and again. Lifting Latvia to his lap, Russia stroked Latvia's erection, kissing the back of his neck and murmuring sweet words in his ear.

"_That's right, young Latvia. Lose yourself to me." _Thus saying, he buried his face in Latvia's hair, breathing in his sweet scent. Latvia's breathing was jagged, his hands fisting the sheets. Again, Russia's voice made the blood rush to his groin, and heat built in the pit of his stomach, sensual. The heat piled up, a pillar of fire. And then Latvia couldn't take it anymore, letting go, he screamed Russia's name, and the heat uncoiled like a spring, like a contracted string finally cut loose.

As Latvia came, Russia felt the hot moist walls clamp down on him, searing. Colours exploded in front of his eyes as he too, came. A blissful feeling settled over him, as if he were flying. Satiated, he pulled out, turning Latvia around to kiss him passionately once more. Russia pulled the blankets above them, and they fell asleep soon after.

Latvia woke up to four things. One, was the excruciating pain in his brain and his backside. Two, was that he was in an unfamiliar room. Three, he was buck naked. Four, a Russian was nuzzling Latvia's shoulder, an arm wrapped tight around his waist, snoring lightly. Never mind that the Russian was nude, too.

_I am dreaming. I am dreaming. _ Latvia chanted this to himself, pinching his thigh. He kept waiting for himself to wake up, safe in his own bed with Lithuania smiling above him, shaking him for breakfast. When it became apparent that no such thing was going to happen, Latvia panicked. He tried to search his mind for the memories of events form last night that could possibly lead to this, but none came to him, plus it only made his headache worse.

Slumping back against the pillows, Latvia stared at the ceiling with tears in his periwinkle eyes. All he wanted to do right now was to break free from Russia's grasp, grab his clothes, and run, run, run back to home, to his brothers. But it was pointless: the grip around his torso wouldn't budge, however hard he tried.

The sheets rustled, and Latvia turned to see Russia waking. When Russia's eyes opened, they spotted him and he smiled, bringing Latvia closer to him. Latvia trembled.

"Good morning, little Latvia. Did you sleep well?" Russia cooed. Latvia nodded timidly. "A-and you, s-sir?"

"Yes, I was dreaming about you." he said, eyes shining. Dreaming about ways to torture me, Latvia thought. But then the Russian's face was suddenly so close to Latvia's, his hot breath fanning across his face, and Latvia jerked back, but was met by the obstacle that was Russia's arms.

"What's wrong, little Latvia? You were so passionate last night."

"L-Last night?" Latvia squeaked, racking his brains for anything –_ANYTHING—_about last night.

Then Russia dipped his head and touched his lips to Latvia's and his mind blanked.

A horrified Latvia pulled away, embarrassed. "S-Sir!" he edged to the foot of the bed, red faced. His arm bumped into something hard, and he glanced down.

There, nestled in the white sheets, was a bottle of vodka.

Then it all came rushing back to him. The bar, the waiter, the fight, the..._sex._ They were blurry memories, barely coherent, but Latvia understood them all right.

Latvia took the accursed substance into his shaking hands. If not for this, he... well, he would have woke up still a virgin!

"Ah, there it was!" Russia smiled, taking the bottle. "We didn't have a chance to drink this last night, da?" thus saying, he unscrewed the cap and took a swig. Swallowing with an '_Ah' ._"Great stuff."

Then he got up from the bed, yawning. Scooping Latvia into his arms, he walked to the bathroom. "My, my. I messed you up a lot, didn't I? Allow me to clean you up, darling." And he laughed.

Latvia whimpered, inspecting the marks left on his chest. He swore a silent vow to never drink vodka ever again.

**How was it? Too OOC? Oh, and btw, remember to give me pointers for South America, da?**


End file.
